peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
Lambayeque
"This department is located in blah blah, is known for blah blah, has a lot/few vols from the blah blah programs, etc." Capital City: "Chiclayo" Peace Corps Hostel Hostal Amigos, Cuglievan 616 (esq. con Izaga), (074)226-237, S/.25 triple, S/.30 double, S/.40 matrimonial Staff is very friendly to Peace Corps. You can leave luggage in the back of the first floor or valuables behind the desk. Be sure to check out the "zona relax" on the roof, where you are sure to find other Peace Corps Volunteers. Other Hostels Hostal Sicán, Izaga 356 (same corner as Hostal Amigos), (074) 237-618, about the same prices as Amigos. No WiFi!! Hostel Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Favorite Restaurants Kango Café: G''reat ice creams S/.3.90 and up, milkshakes, empanadas, sandwiches, desserts. Fast WiFi! Elias Aguirre between Cuglievan and Lapoint, Coffee S/.3.90, Capuccino S/.5.90. '''Paladares:' Moderate prices for a good meal and live music (mostly cumbia) http://youtu.be/h3jx0CY_1Z8 ''Tacna 499 (corner with Colón, about 2 blocks from Linea Bus Station), Phone number, Prices '''Ochacalo:' Lots of' l''ive shows ''''http://www.ochocalo.com/nosotros.html ''Av. Manuel Arteaga 420 Urb. Los Parques (near the Parque Infantil, 1 block from Salaverry), (074) 600-545, Prices '''Chez Maggy: Get your pizza on, and with endless garlic sauce and aji. Address, Phone Number, Prices Musa Burger: Late night burgers that will make your face melt they are so delicious. Never stop asking for more platanos on your burger.'' (Near the Greek-looking statues off of Balta in Santa Victoria) Address, Phone Number, m/m S/. 4.50 for a completely loaded burger that you will not be able to fit into your mouth.' Don Benny's: Come here for the empanadas and coffee, not for the service. Av. Balta and Torres de la Paz, Phone Number, S/2.50 for empanada La Esquina: Steps away from Hostal Amigos, S/.5 for American Breakfast (scrambled eggs, toast, juice, and coffee). Fiesta Gourmet: Tips and Description. Address, Phone Number, Prices El Boom: ''Also known as "The Max" to Peru 19ers. You really cannot go wrong with anything on the menu...except for the pizza...stay away from the pizza. The place is the equivalent to a Peruvian diner, with a little bit of everything on the menu. 19er favorites include: any hamburger, mixto sandwich, cremolada de maracuya, chicharrones de pollo, and ask always ask for a side of the vinagaretta...it is ranch...RANCH!' 'Located just about a block away from the parque principal on Gonzales. Expect for a drink and your dish to cost roughly S/. 6-8. Favorite Bars and Clubs Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Transport to and from the City From Lima Ittsa Bus, usually between 7:00pm and 8:00pm, S/. 85 for comfortable sofa cama, S/. 120 for 180 cama cama, Phone number. Good customer service! Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number From X Other Dept Capital Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Tips in the City Taxis: In general, expect to pay S/.3 wherever you are going. If it is close you can haggle S/.2.50, but if you are 1) going to the stadium or 2) going from Mercado Modelo to Real Plaza, it pay be up to S/.4.00. Shopping: '''Salons: Valentino' - Colon 336 (1 or 2 blocks from Bolognesi, across from Linea). Good haircuts and mani-pedi, massage was not so good. Open Monday - Saturday 9am to 9pm. (074) 235-561 Other Cities in Department Lambayeque City Location of the most popular museum in Lambayeque, Tumbas Reales del Señor de Sipan. Tons of artifacts from royal Moche tombs. Take a car or combi from San Jose con Leonardo Ortiz (near SERPOST). Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Pimentel Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Ferreñafe Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs 'Monsefú ' Description: Current site of two Peace Corps Volunteers (YD and CED), and host of FEXTICUM (See department events). District of about 32,000 and city of about 20,000. Known for its food, handicrafts, marinera dance and as the home town of Grupo5, Hermanos Yaipen, and Orquesta Candela. Come here to buy artisan gifts in the Artisan Park or elsewhere. 15 - 25 minutes from Chiclayo, depending on transportation. More info on handicrafts: http://artesaniamonsefu.webs.com/ Transport to and From: '''Take combi (S/.1.80) from the Shopping Center "Boulevard," 1 block away from Saga Falabella/Real Plaza, until 9pm. During night time, take colectivo (S/.2.50) from Nieto and Saenz Peña. '''Hostels: The best one is on Prolong. Tarapacá, behind the Colegio San Carlos (you can say "Las Alforjas" to a moto, it is right across from that restaurant). Restaurants: 'Biggest restaurant corridor in large "campestre" style with live music is in the Centro Poblado de Callanca, which is across the Pan-American highway from Monsefú (you can take a S/.1 moto in from the highway). San Isidro, one block from Av. Venezuela on Calle Federico Castro (for a big Peruvian lunch); Pollo a la Brasa in the biggest pollería on the corner of the Plaza de Armas (dinner); small plates and sweets in the small restaurant across from the big pollería (on the corner to the right of the Church) '''Bars and Clubs: '''Only go to VideoPub El Gol at 28 de Julio and Castilla (1 block from Plaza de Armas), the discotecas are dangerous. 'Túcume Description: '''Also known as "Valley of the Pyramids," is home to more than 26 pyramids and huacas. Boasting about 21,000 people in its district, with 12,000 living in the main town, and attracts numerous tourists daily. There is currently a YD Peace Corps volunteer residing in this site. The town also is home to the Museo Sitio de Túcume. It is S/. 12 to enter, but you can explore the main archeological digs to what used to be the a capital city for the ancient Inca and Moche cultures. The musuem is currently under renovation but still quite impressive. They have local women from the neighboring caserio cook menú for its visitors, there is a local garden on the grounds with educational programs for youth that include: environment, archeological and pottery classes. Numerous of the hairless dogs can be spotted, as well as cute kittens that you will want to take home with you. It is easy to walk to the museum (only about a 15 minute walk from the parque principal) or a mototaxi can be taken for only S/. 1.50. The museum also has really great souvenirs made by hand by local artisans. To learn more about the Museum: http://www.tucume.com/ To learn more/see the products by artisans: https://www.facebook.com/ArtesanosValleDeLasPiramides '''Transport to and from: '''Take combi from "parradero por Túcume," or "parradero por los pueblos." It is S/. 2.50 by combi and about a 40 minute ride. Ask for the "parradero," and take a right and walk one block and you will be in the town center. '''Hostel: '''Looking for a relaxing, rural but chic night/weekend away? Just around the corner from the museum is Los Horcones Lodge. It is far from being rustic, as all the rooms have been recently renovated to modern amenities. There are even solar-powered hot showers. The lodge includes a pool, nice hammock space, wifi in the communal areas of the lodge, and incredible star-gazing. Breakfast and dinner are included. Also, if coordinated correctly, the lodge has themed weekend stays (e.g. Artisan bread making weekend, Pacha Manga weekend, etc.). Prices are currently $34 USD per person each night. http://www.loshorconesdetucume.com/ There is also Las Balsas Hostel (2 stars), and is around S/. 25 each night. '''Restaurants: Great dining can be found at Mi Huerta, un campestre on the way to the museum. It is quite scenic and includes a S/. 5 menú. Also great dining can be found at Restaurante Tumi as well as small local eateries throughout town. Ther mercado is actually quite large for the size of town, and has a delightful selection of fruit...especially mangoes if they are in season. '''Nightlife: '''Nonexistent...it is super tranquilo. BUT some great groups tour through town sometimes...sometimes... Olmos Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Department Events FEXTICUM (Fiestas Patrias, July 27-29) Celebration of all things traditional in Monsefú- fairgrounds packed with restaurants, games, handicrafts, and other random stuff. Dance and other cultural shows. National Marinera competition. This is currently the site of two Peace Corps Volunteers, so call one of them for details on events . Otherwise, look for the schedule to be posted here early in July: http://munimonsefu.gob.pe/ Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Pimentel Biggest beach town in Lambayeque. Lots of restaurants and big "boardwalk." Take combis from the terminal at Calle San Jose con Leonardo Ortiz (near SERPOST) or in front of Banco de la Nación. 15-20 minutes from Chiclayo. Food and Lodging Tips Puerto Eten More relaxed beach town, although also gets very busy during high summer months. About 25 minutes south of Chiclayo. Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Incahuasi The sierra, Quechua-speaking region of Lambayeque. Woven handicrafts. Take a car early in the morning from Ferreñafe. Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments